Yuujou ka koi
by Hanshakou
Summary: Amistad o amor? Kiba esta enamorado de alguien, Hinata se da cuenta de a quien quiere en realidad...cuando ya es tarde
1. Un comportamiento extraño

Yay! como habia dicho! tengo una crisis one-shotezca!!!...

pero esto paso de ser un one-shot a una historia de...varios...capitulos

(HI:varios? son demasiados!)

ni tantos!

bueno! Los dejo leyendo!

Sayito!!

_

* * *

_

**I**

_**Un comportamiento extraño**_

-Kiba-kun?

Hinata veía a Kiba, que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, hacia varios días que se comportaba así, en las clases no ponía atención, se la pasaba mirando por la ventana, con la cabeza recargada en una mano, estaba un poco distante, aunque parecía no darse cuenta de eso.

Hinata puso su mano en el brazo de su compañero

-Kiba-kun!

Kiba se sobresaltó, miró a Hinata

-eh?

-estas bien?

-yo? Si, si

Volvió a recargar su cabeza en su mano y miró el vacio, Hinata no dejo de verlo

-_que tienes Kiba-kun?..._

Seguían pasando los días, Kiba se ponía mas y mas distante

-p-pero…

-perdón…uhm…tengo algo que hacer y…uh…lo siento!

Kiba se fue corriendo

-K-Kiba-kun!

-déjalo Hinata

Hinata miró a Shino

-pero…

-déjalo…

Hinata miró hacia donde se había ido su compañero…porque de repente se sentía tan sola?

-_Kiba-kun…_

*************

Caminaba por las calles, no encontraba una razón por la cual su compañero se comportara de esa manera, estaba muy distraído y no se podía concentrar bien, quería ayudarlo pero ni siquiera sabia que tenia, tampoco sabia como era que cuando Kiba no estaba…ella no se sentía bien…Kiba siempre la hacia reír…pero ahora parecía, como si ella no existiera, tenia que hablarle varias veces para que le hiciera caso.

-¿? _Kiba-kun?..._

Vio a Kiba doblando una esquina…junto a él se encontraba una chica

-_I-Ino-chan?_

Que estaba pasando? Porque Kiba estaba con ella? Porque?

Kiba parecía estar contando una de sus miles de historias de todo su repertorio, Ino se reía, en un momento le dijo algo a Kiba, que hizo que su compañero se sonrojara

No se movió, una corriente de aire chocó contra ella, pero no hizo nada, que era eso que sentía? Esa extraña sensación que recorría su cuerpo, era…en verdad raro…porque deseaba que Kiba dejara de sonreir con esa chica? Porque deseaba...porque deseaba ser ella la que estuviera con Kiba…y no Ino?

* * *

jojojo!

en general los capitulos van a ser cortos, es por eso que se hicieron varios.

Reviwenme o el pez muere!!

(HI: que pez?)

el-pez

(HI: tienes un pez?)

si-tengo un PEZ

(HI: en serio?)

CALLATE!


	2. secretos

Bueno!  
El segundo cap!  
Reviewen vale??  
prometo cosas felices XD

**

* * *

**

**II**

_Secreto_

-Kiba-kun?

Kiba se sobresaltó y volteó, Hinata alcanzó a ver como escondia algo

-H-Hinata! Q-que haces aquí?

Hinata bajó la mirada, había visto a Kiba ir al campo de entrenamiento y no sabía porque había querido seguirlo…

-yo…solo quería ver como estabas…

-ah…bueno…estoy bien…solo quería caminar un poco…y-

-q-que tienes?

-eh?

-algo…te pasa Kiba-kun

-p-pero yo no…

-desde hace unos días que…te siento raro…no se…

-pero-pero no tengo nad-

-Kiba-kun!..-apretó los puños-yo…p-porque no me puedes decir?

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, parecía que Kiba no diría nada, asi que Hinata dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-H-Hinata!

Se detuvo, aun sin voltear

-que pasa?

-p-prometes no decirle a nadie?

Hinata lo miró confundida

-como?

-te digo…pero no le digas a NADIE...¿si? vas a ser la única a la que se lo haya dicho...

-yo…claro…

Kiba suspiró, miró el suelo sonrojado

-yo…de hace tiempo que…me di cuenta…bueno..eh….creo…no se…me…me parece que me he…-se sonrojó mas-e…ena…enamorado

-c-como?? De quien??

-sh!!

Kiba la miró completamente rojo

-n-no puedes decirle a nadie, entiendes?

-p-pero como? N-no

-e-es que es bonita! Y me hace reír! Y sus ojos! No-no es como las demás chicas! Ella-ella…

Hinata sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho, el que Kiba estuviera diciendo todo eso…se arrepentía de haberle preguntado, sabía que algo raro pasaba con ella, de hace tiempo que sentía raro al ver a su compañero, se sentía…nerviosa…y de una manera feliz…muy diferente a como se sentía con los demás.

-Hinata…crees que Ino…quisiera salir conmigo?

Hinata sintió como si su corazón se detuviera

-c-como?

Kiba dudó un poco, pero después sacó de su bolsillo un papel

-yo…le escribí algo a Ino

Se lo extendió a Hinata mirando el suelo sonrojado, Hinata tomó la nota, se mordió los labios y empezó a leer.

Kiba solo miraba el piso avergonzado, jamás había hecho una nota para nadie, y que Hinata la estuviera leyendo…

Solo pasó un momento, no habia escrito mucho

-es…

Kiba la miró aun sonrojado, Hinata lo miró, cerro los ojos y le sonrio

-es muy bonito Kiba-kun

Kiba se sorprendió

-en serio?

Hinata asintió, le devolvió la nota, Kiba se quedó mirando las palabras que había escrito.

-creo..que me gusta en serio…verdad?

"Cada que te veo no puedo evitar sonreir…"

Hinata sintió la vista borrosa mientras sentía como esa sonrisa fingida comenzaba a desvanecerse

"…siento que estoy con la mejor persona que haya llegado a conocer y que quisiera estar con ella todo el tiempo…"

-_p-porque?_

"…crees que podrías llegar a sentirte igual alguna vez?..."

De repente se sentía sola, vacía, agachó la mirada para que no viera sus lágrimas

Tenia que decidirse, quería estar con esa chica, pero si ella no quería…no quería dejar de ser su amigo…era algo muy complicado…

-Hinata, necesito tu ayuda…

Hinata lo miró contendiendo las lágrimas

-q-que pasa?

-podrias…hablar con Ino?

Hinata se sorprendió, Kiba no habia dejado de mirar el piso

-de que?

Kiba se sonrojó

-yo…quiero saber si…le gusto

* * *

si, eso no fue feliz, pero en los proximos capitulos!

si ke si!


	3. Mentiras

**III**

**Mentiras**

Caminaba hacia la florería Yamanaka, se sentía muy triste, pero no quería que Kiba se enfadara con ella, así que le había dicho que estaba bien…y que estaría feliz de ayudarlo con…Ino…

Pero no era del todo verdad y lo sabía.

Entró a la florería, Ino atendía a un cliente, se quedó mirando unas flores, dándose fuerzas para poder hablar con Ino. Tenía que aceptar la situación, a su compañero le gustaba Ino, quería salir con ella…no podía hacer nada! No DEBIA hacer nada!

-Hinata! Hola!

Hinata se sobresaltó

-_v-vamos…solo…solo tienes que preguntarle…_

Hinata volteó

-h-hola Ino-chan…

-que te trae por aquí?

-yo…solo pasaba…-se agachó y vió un par de flores-esque…los últimos días te he visto con Kiba-kun y me preguntaba si…solo por saber…K-Kiba-kun…te gusta?

No quiso mirarla, no quería saberlo

-K-Kiba?

***

Intentó calmarse antes de llegar con Kiba, se talló los ojos, no podía llegar llorando, pero no podía evitarlo.

Kiba seguía en el campo de entrenamiento, esperaba pacientemente con las manos entrelazadas, abriendo y cerrando sus piernas y mirando a un lado.

-_y si dice que no?...pero…yo si la quiero…que pasa si yo no le intereso en nada?..._

-Kiba-kun?

Kiba alzó la mirada rápidamente, se levantó

-q-que pasó?

Hinata miró el piso

-ella…bueno…fui y…d-dijo…-apretó los ojos-…d-dijo…

"creo…que si…"

Ino y Kiba serian novios

-dijo…

S-serian novios

-que eres solo su amigo!!!

No se movió, no quería siquiera respirar.

Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que pasó, ninguno decía nada, ninguno hacia nada

-…ya veo…

Hinata miró lentamente a Kiba, su compañero miraba el piso en una clara expresión de tristeza.

-_después de todo una chica como ella…no aceptaría a un chico como yo…_

A pesar de lo fatal que se sentía, se esforzó por dedicarle una sonrisa a su compañera

-gracias Hinata

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-me alegra saber que puedo confiar en ti-la soltó- perdón pero…ahora solo quiero irme a casa…

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la nota, se mordió los labios, la arrugó

-_que estúpido…_

La arrojo a un lado, para después seguir caminando.

Hinata sintió lagrimas en los ojos al ver alejarse a su compañero

"me alegra saber que puedo confiar en ti"

Se tiró de rodillas, y lentamente acercó sus manos a su pecho

-_p-porque dije eso? Ellos se gustan…y ahora por mi culpa…-_apretó los ojos-_..g-gomenasai Kiba-kun…_


	4. Verdades

Pfffffff hasta que lo subo -_-"

Por dios,no podia escribir este capitulo XD  
era como traicionar mis principios jaja

Ustedes lean y vean de que hablo!

Reviewen!

* * *

**IV**

**Verdades**

No podía….ya no lo soportaba

No podía seguir ocultándolo.

Debía decirle a Kiba lo que en verdad había dicho Ino…pero no quería, es lo que debía hacer pero no lo que quería.

No quería que Kiba saliera con Ino…pero la culpa no la dejaba en paz.

No soportaba ver a Kiba y a Ino juntos, en los últimos días, varias veces los veía juntos y lo único que podía hacer era irse con los puños apretados.

-_pero…solo son amigos…es todo…no pasará nada…no le puedo decir a Kiba-kun lo que dijo en realidad…además, si Ino y Kiba-kun salieran yo-_

-¡Hinata!

Hinata se volteó

-Kiba-kun

Kiba corría hacía ella con una sonrisa en la cara, se veía tan lindo…se sonrojó al pensarlo y bajó la mirada

-q-que pa-

-¡Ino es mi novia!

El sonrojo se fue, Hinata se quedó congelada como por arte de magia, seguía con la cabeza un poco agachada, el suelo comenzó a verse borroso, Kiba llegó junto a ella y la abrazó son notar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos de su compañera

-¡estoy tan feliz! ¡Creí que me diría que no! Pero ahora, ¡somos novios! ¡No puedo-

Kiba se separó y miró a Hinata confundido

-¿p-porque lloras?

Hinata se hizo hacia atrás soltándose de los brazos del chico con las manos cerca de su pecho

-H-Hinata…

Sentía arder su pecho, no podía culpar al chico, no podía culpar a nadie más que a ella, después de todo había pasado…ya no servía de nada decirle la verdad, ahora entendía, entendía todo.

Se mordió los labios

Había sido una tonta…una completa tonta al no entender sus sentimientos hacia el chico…recordaba aquella vez en la que Kiba la habia rodeado con sus brazos diciéndole que la quería…hasta ahora entendía que en verdad…el chico habia querido decirlo con todo su corazón…pero ahora ya no…ya no era a ella a la que abrazaria y diría que quería…sería otra.

-Hinata…yo…no entiendo…estás-

Hinata alzó la mirada con una sonrisa forzada

-d-discúlpame Kiba-kun, ¡estoy feliz por ti! en realidad me alegro mucho, se-se que la quieres mucho y solo estoy feliz

_Es mentira_

El chico la miró

_Mentira_

Después de un momento Kiba sonrió

_¡Es mentira! Por favor, ¡Date cuenta!_

Kiba se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-¡gracias Hinata!

Hinata bajó la mirada, él no se daría cuenta, no se daría cuenta de la verdad nunca…si no se daba cuenta de los sollozos de ella al estar perdido en su propia felicidad.

-"lo siento Hinata, salió con Ino"

Hinata bajó la mirada y apretó el teléfono

-y-ya veo

-"¿le digo que llamaste?"

-n-no…así está bien…

-"Hinata… ¿está todo bien?"

-¿eh?

-"te oyes un poco…triste…¿Kiba te hizo algo?"

-¡n-no! No es nada…solo…he estado un poco cansada, es todo

-"¿en serio?"

-No te preocupes Hana-san…esta todo bien

-"está bien…ven algún día de estos a la casa, hace mucho que no vienes"

-¿_y estar con Kiba-kun y su novia?_ Lo pensaré Hana-san…gracias

-"nos vemos"

Colgaron, Hinata bajó lentamente el teléfono, llevaba días sin poder estar con Kiba…y dolía…

Salió de la casa y empezó a caminar, no iba a ninguna parte, solo quería olvidarse de todo, no pensar en nada relacionado con ese chico y su amiga.

Se odiaba tanto…porque se habia dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Kiba cuando a él ya le gustaba otra chica…

En ese momento ella podría ser la persona con la que estuviera Kiba…pero-

Se detuvo, al no querer pensar en Kiba solo habia llegado al tema en menos de 5 segundos

Bajó la mirada, quería verlo…quería ver a Kiba…pero sin ella…sin esa chica, no importaba que fuera su amiga…su amiga…

Sonrió un poco

Eso era lo que más dolía, Ino, la novia de Kiba, era su amiga…su amiga que antes se la pasaba diciendo que Kiba amaba a Hinata…seguro ya no pensaba eso.

Alzó la mirada, abrió mucho los ojos, quiso desaparecer en ese momento, no quería esta ahí, daría todo por no haber visto eso

Apretó los ojos y se fue corriendo de ahí

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Kiba tenía sus manos en las mejillas de esa chica?

¿Por qué había juntado sus labios con los de ella?

Y por qué…se sentía tan…rota

Tan sola, ya no había nadie para ella…Kiba era la única persona a la que había decidido entregar su corazón…y ahora…lo había perdido

Pero esa era la verdad, lo había perdido, él ya no la vería como antes…él ya había entregado su corazón a alguien que no…era ella.

* * *

Ese final fue el que traicionó mis principios

Lo siento tanto, me desquitare con el final del fic XD

Reviewen!


	5. Dolor

OOOOk actualizando otro mas, y disculpandome en este también por haberlo dejado abandonado! terminare de actualizar todos cueste lo que me cueste _ Esta historia ya va a la mitad, estará terminada antes de finales de diciembre! Espero que sigan leyendose por aqui! 8'DDDD

* * *

**V**

**Dolor**

-¡Hinata!

La aludida de dio la vuelta y se detuvo.

-Sakura-chan

-¿No has visto a Ino?

-¿e-eh? No…

-¡agh! ¡Esa Ino-cerda! Desde que se consiguió novio se salta las lecciones con Tsunade y yo soy la que sale regañada.

Las dos siguieron caminando

-y-ya veo…

-¿Y Kiba?

-¿eh?

-¿No se salta las prácticas? No me sorprendería, son normalmente los chicos los que hacen esa clase de cosas.

-N-No…bueno…no hemos tenido prácticas en estos días, Kurenai-sensei no está así que…

-oh vaya…

Se quedaron calladas, Sakura miró a Hinata, que no despegaba la mirada del piso

-Ahm…-miró al frente- últimamente Ino y Kiba han sido la pareja famosa, ¿cierto? A todas partes que voy están hablando de la extraña pareja que hacen, por eso de sus personalidades. Pero al final todos concuerdan con que se ven bien.

Hinata bajó más la mirada

-mhm

-Quien lo diría…y tú… ¿estás bien?

Hinata se sobresaltó y la miró

-¿P-Por qué preguntas?

-Bueno…sé que a ti te gusta Naruto, pero Ino y yo siempre te molestábamos diciéndote que le gustabas a Kiba y cosas así…supongo que estábamos mal.

-s-supongo que sí

No era cierto, ella lo sabía, aún recordaba ese día en el que él la había abrazado diciéndole que la quería, había sido un día después del entrenamiento.

_~FLASHBACK~_

Hinata despidió a Shino con la mano, como siempre, tenía que acudir a una junta con su familia y tenía que irse temprano.

-¿No crees que es cansado tener tantas cosas que hacer Kiba-kun? Me pregunto como es que Shino-kun puede con todo eso.

-Bueno…es Shino

Hinata soltó una risita

Kiba se encontraba al lado del río lavándose la cara, Akamaru jugaba en la orilla. Hinata se recargó en un tronco y miró el cielo.

-Estos últimos días hemos estado solos…es raro.

Kiba dejó de lavarse la cara.

-…¿Cómo raro?

-Bueno, siempre hemos sido los 3 y siempre peleas con Shino-kun, cuando él se va todo es más callado…

Se quedaron en silencio

-¿Te aburre estar conmigo?

-¿eh?

Lo volteó a ver, Kiba seguía agachado

-No quería decir eso, es muy divertido estar contigo Kiba-kun y-

-Hinata, ¿Has notado que no tartamudeas cuando estas conmigo?

Hinata se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta, miró el piso.

-Yo…

Antes de que se diera cuenta Kiba estaba frente a ella

-¿Kiba-kun?

Kiba la miró sonrojado, evitó su mirada.

-Hinata…yo…uhm…no todas las veces Shino se va por cosas de su familia

-¿Eh?

-Él…él se va para…para que yo pueda decirte algo

-¿? ¿Qué cosa?

Kiba se sonrojó más, bajó la mirada

-Eso…uhm…

Hinata lo miraba, no entendía por qué no podía decirlo cuando estaba Shino. Kiba susurró algo.

-¿Eh? Kiba-kun, no-¡!

Se sorpendió cuando Kiba la abrazó de repente

-Ki-

-Te quiero

Abrió mucho los ojos, ninguno hizo nada, Hinata estaba muy sorprendida

-_Kiba-kun me… ¿quiere?_

Era obvio a que clase de "querer" se refería Kiba, tal vez Hinata fuera despistada pero ahora todo encajaba a la perfección. Pero ella no se sentía así por él, ella quería a Naruto, y Kiba lo sabía, quizás…no se refería a lo que ella pensaba, quizás solo lo decía por ser amigos, si, eso debía ser. Kiba nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella.

_~FIN FLASHBACK~_

-¿Hinata?

-ah, perdón… ¿Q-que decías?

-que si estás bien con la relación de Ino y Kiba, aunque él no te gustara…creo que te acostumbramos a que creyeras que le gustabas y bueno… ¿no sientes un poco raro el echo de que se haya juntado con Ino?

-B-Bueno…sí es un poco raro pero…pero no me molesta

-Ya veo, me alegra oír eso, en un momento creí que podrías sentirte mal, bueno, yo regreso con Tsunade, si ves a los tórtolos dile a Ino que la necesito urgentemente y a Kiba que ya la deje en paz, ¿Está bien?

-H-Hai

Sakura se fue, Hinata se quedo parada, apretó los puños, era cierto que Kiba e Ino se habían vuelto la pareja del momento, y no lo soportaba, todos los días pensaba en ese momento en el que ella debió darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y decirle a Kiba que a ella también le gustaba

-_y lo único que hice fue decirle "yo también" con la mayor naturalidad del mundo...con esa respuesta de mi parte le hice creer a Kiba-kun que yo pensaba que hablaba de un querer de amigos…y nunca mas volvió a hablar de eso._

Y jamás lo volvería a hacer, ahora que estaba con Ino, era obvio que él ya la había olvidado.

-¡Hinata!

Hinata se paralizó, el chico llegó a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Hace tiempo que no te veía

Hinata evitó su mirada

-¿? ¿Pasa algo?

Hinata se mordió los labios, después de un momento prácticamente le gritó a Kiba

-¡Le gustas a Ino-chan!

Ninguno dijo nada, pasó un rato y Kiba soltó una risa nerviosa pasando su brazo detrás de su cabeza

-Si, creo que dada la situación así es.

-N-no… refiero a que…a que…tu…Kiba-kun…ella me dijo que tu le gustabas…el día en el que me pediste ayuda

Volvieron a callarse, Hinata no alzó la mirada, escuchó como Kiba daba unos pasos alejándose

-¿Qué?... ¿P-Por qué?

-P-porque…porque yo…-apretó los ojos- ¡t-tenía miedo! S-si ustedes se juntaban y-yo…n-no tendría a nadie…

-Hinata… ¿de qué estas hablando?

Hinata alzó un poco la mirada, Kiba le revolvió un poco el cabello sonriendo

-Sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amiga, tenga o no novia, ¿está bien?

-_mejor amiga..._.m…mhm…

-No te preocupes Hinata, no importa –sonrió- Porque ahora estoy con ella

-Tengo algo que hacer

-¿eh? H-Hinata!

No se detuvo, siguió corriendo alejándose, una amiga, siempre sería eso, nunca sería nada más, Kiba lo había dejado claro, se sentía tan tonta, era una tonta por haber dejado ir la oportunidad que Kiba le había dado…una oportunidad que seguramente no le volvería a dar

* * *

Ok! otra actualizacion hecha! la proxima semana subo el siguiente capitulo 3


End file.
